In general, a sliding type drawer body is provided in a main body of furniture, refrigerator or various sorting boxes to be openable by sliding, and is used for storing articles.
The main body is provided with a drawer body installation space, and the sliding type drawer body is opened and closed by mutual rolling contact with a slide device slidably provided on inner walls of the installation space and opposite side walls of the drawer body, respectively.
The slide device includes a fixed rail fixed to a main body, and a transfer rail slidably movable relative to the fixed rail so as to induce opening or closing movement of a drawer body, wherein the fixed rail is provided with a separate damper that reduces the draw-out and draw-in speed of the transfer rail to a predetermined speed or less.
However, the conventional slide device is configured such that the rod end portion of the damper is connected to a slider provided in the transfer rail, and in this case, the slider should be provided with a first coupling structure for being coupled with the rod end portion of the damper, and a second coupling structure for being coupled with the transfer pin movable along the guide path provided in the fixed rail.
In other words, the conventional slide device is problematic in that by the above-mentioned characteristics, the structure of the slider is complicated, and also the durability of the slider is reduced during long-term reciprocating movement because both the rod end portion of the damper and the transfer pin are coupled thereto.